


Falling For A Blind Date

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Kihyun agrees to go on a blind date; he never expects to fall for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Kihyun you know you want to agree” Minhyuk was. Teasing his best friend he took, a sip of his coffee. “I don’t know Minhyuk” they were simply sitting at their local café. They had finished school for the day, so they were simply relaxing “it’s not like.” “You have to fall in love with him what’s the harm.” “It’s just a date Kihyun,” Kihyun sighed. “Alright fine I’ll do it” Minhyuk smiled brightly “that’s good.” They finished their coffees in silence. Afterwards, they went their separate ways on his way home. Kihyun surprised himself in agreeing, but he knows Minhyuk is right it’s just a date.

And Kihyun is open minded with that in mind; their date is this weekend all he knows. So far is his name: Jooheon. And so far Kihyun likes it, and a small part of him knows he’ll be happy. By the time he got home, Kihyun is tired, but he needs to complete some homework. “Hey mum” Kihyun smiled at his mum who was currently sitting at the. Dining table on her laptop “hey sweetie” she smiled a little. Without even looking up from what she was typing. He thought nothing of it his mother is a busy woman. Moments later he was in his room tossing his bag on the bed. He got changed out of his uniform and then got out his homework.

Before he knew it it was dinner time Kihyun was surprised that.His older sister Jihyun was here “hey sis” they hugged. “Hey Kihyun how are you” they sat down at the table. Kihyun took a sip of water “alright I guess oh, I agreed to go on a blind date.” “This weekend” Jihyun smiled “that’s good I just know you’ll.” “Have a good time” Kihyun rarely talked, about his sexuality. His sister was the only one who accepted it even though his parents knew. They didn’t say much on the topic; it was like they never found out.

At first, Kihyun was hurt, but he knew his parents are entitled. To their opinion and he knows they want to keep things normal. They love their son, but it's just hard for, them to accept who he is now. They talked a little while they ate. Once Kihyun was done he excused himself and went to his room to finish. Some of his English homework, in the back of his mind. Kihyun is busy thinking of his date on Friday, and now he remembered the disappointment. On his parents faces when he came out a year ago. Just after his seventeenth, it was the first time Kihyun felt, so nervous about anything in his life.

_Flashback_

_"Mum D-Dad I have something to tell you," at the moment his parents were sitting. In the lounge room talking when Kihyun walked in feeling so nervous he was starting. To sweat a little, his mother looked at him "what is it honey" she smiled sweetly. Kihyun took a deep breath "I recently discovered something about myself." He took a moment to compose himself "I'm gay" even though they didn't say anything. It was written all over their faces: disappointment. Kihyun felt his heart break a little; he felt a couple of tears fall. He quickly left the lounge room and went back to his bedroom sitting on. His bed hugging his knees to his chest he cried he's never seen his parents._

_Look so disappointed before. Not even when he didn't get a decent grade on his assignments. He was so busy crying he almost didn't hear his sister knocking on his door. "Kihyun?" she took a moment walking in she noticed how he was. He looked up wiping some tears away Jihyun sat next to him instantly hugging him. "What's wrong little brother." He sniffled a little "I told mum and dad" Jihyun held him a little tighter. "I never thought they'd be disappointed; I never thought they'd look like." "That with me" Jihyun took a moment "forget that I know it's hard." "And I can tell it hurts but at least you have me on your side." Kihyun smiled a little "yeah I'll try to forget thanks for always being there Jihyun."_

_She smiled "you're welcome" once she knew Kihyun would be fine she kissed. His hair and said, "I need to get going, but you always know where I am if you need me." Kihyun took a deep breath "I'll be fine" he still felt down, but he wasn't going to cry anymore. He's known for three months that he's gay he basically knew it but the one way. He figured it out was to ask Minhyuk if he could kiss him. It may have been a little weird for Minhyuk, but he could tell Kihyun was just. Trying to figure something out._

Right now he had distracted himself too much, to continue his homework. So, in the end, he just put on a movie. The next morning on his way to school "so Kihyun are you excited about Friday." He smiled "I am actually" Minhyuk looked at his friend and added, "you do know I'm." "Going to ask you every day until then right" Kihyun laughed and shook his head. Moments later Hoseok joined them "hey guys" "Hey Hoseok," they said in unison. "Today will be a good day" Hoseok is always positive no matter what is happening around them. And today is good because Kihyun needs the distraction at least he has his friends.

By his side Hoseok was the one who said: "it doesn't change anything." "We were your friends before, and we'll always be your friends no matter what." Moments later they arrived at school just as the bell went off to class they went. Thankfully English went quickly they got, to watch a movie for an assessment. During history, Kihyun and Minhyuk talked "why are you being secretive." "About my date" Minhyuk laughed at the way Kihyun was acting. "Don't complain at least I told you his name" Kihyun glared at Minhyuk. Who clearly enjoyed teasing him right now.

By the time it was lunch time Kihyun was feeling a little more excited. About his date and it's only two days away. There would be no chance of running into Jooheon since he doesn't go to school anymore. But he's equally as excited and nervous about Friday.


	2. First Date

Kihyun was sitting and waiting nervously for his date to arrive. The fact that he was only having coffee wasn't helping it was making him more nervous. He adjusted his shirt a little; it's been a while since he's. Worn a white dress shirt, he's also wearing suit pants a nice pair of shoes and he. Also styled his hair a little so yeah he went all out. A little while later Jooheon arrived he smiled the moment he noticed Kihyun. He knew what he looked like Minhyuk had given Jooheon a picture.

For Kihyun all he told him was the name. So the moment Kihyun seen Jooheon everything stopped his heart skipped a beat and he's pretty sure he blushed. Jooheon was wearing a suit without a tie, and his hair was slicked back. Jooheon had seen what his future with Kihyun is like and he likes it already. After they both had their moment, they introduced themselves. After that it never felt awkward they were both able to be themselves.

"So Kihyun tell me about yourself" Jooheon was smiling feeling genuinely curious. "Well, there isn't much to tell" Kihyun smiled teasing Jooheon a little. "But I'm a normal eighteen-year-old living with parents who don't quite accept me." "For who I am" Kihyun got a little quiet of course it hurts even to mention it. There was silence apart from the other customers around them. Jooheon took a moment "my parents took two years to accept me but my parents." "Thought I was going through a phase and just refused to accept the change."

"But apart from that I'm a twenty-year-old currently doing a music course." "At the university as well as working at a recording studio part time." Kihyun was impressed, and it showed Jooheon smiled more as he sipped his coffee. Jooheon noticed the little things that Kihyun does finding some of them cute. After talking a bit more about friends and family after having coffee. And a little bit of something to eat they ended up walking. Around town for a while Kihyun found himself falling. He couldn't help it he couldn't stop it not that he wanted to.

Smiling nonstop and feeling pretty good he wasn't aware. That Jooheon felt the exact same way. He has never felt this way, about someone before. Jooheon didn't have much luck finding someone. So it was a last resort for him to ask his friend for help. So when Minhyuk offered to help saying he knew someone. Who was single he jumped at the chance. So here they were randomly holding hands now and then. It just happened naturally. As they got closer to Kihyun's place, they ended up at the park. Clearly enjoying the night and each other's company.

By the end of the date Jooheon walked Kihyun home. There was a moment when they simply looked into each other's eyes. Smiling Kihyun blushed a little then Jooheon gently wrapped his arms around Kihyun. And kissed him at first it was simply to try it out. Then Kihyun put his arms around Jooheon's neck and kissed him more. It was perfect, and it felt right. After it happened, Kihyun felt a little embarrassed. Hiding his face in Jooheon's chest Jooheon just laughed a little. He just wanted to hold him forever he loved how cute Kihyun was being right now.

Of course, they exchanged numbers Kihyun shyly said goodbye. Feeling butterflies as he watched Jooheon leave. Now he smiled like an idiot. Kihyun was in a daze even as he got changed. Into a shirt and his boxers. He was so happy with how the night went. Jooheon was floating on a cloud unable to wipe the smile away. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. And Jooheon was right about thinking about. A future with Kihyun.


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was the weekend Kihyun was going, to hang out with his friends. Which of course included Minhyuk who would ask him how the date went. And as predicted the first thing Minhyuk, asked him “how did it go last night.” Instead of saying anything all he did, was smile like a fool. “That good huh?” a few moments, later “I did good playing matchmaker.” Minhyuk praised himself but it’s not like, Kihyun could disagree “you definitely did well.” They were sitting in the park waiting, for their friends.

“It’s so obvious last night was, a good idea you haven’t stopped smiling.” Kihyun laughed a little “last night was so, perfect it felt right.” “We even kissed at the end of the night,” even now Kihyun felt himself blush. “My oh my Kihyun” he hid his face, “there isn’t any point in hiding from me.” Minhyuk laughed a little, moments later their friends arrived. “Why is Kihyun hiding his face” of, course Hoseok would ask. There was silence. Then Minhyuk said, “he was telling me how his date went last night.” His friends were happy for him, thankfully nothing more was said.

About it so Kihyun could feel less embarrassed, but out of the whole date the one thing. He would relive that kiss. It’s been eleven hours, and he can still feel, Jooheon’s lips on his. And now he’s stuck daydreaming and because they were playing soccer Kihyun got hit. It was a good thing it brought him back to reality, and as friends do they embarrass each other. And right now that’s what happened, to Kihyun “you were thinking about that kiss weren’t you.”

Kihyun blushed so badly it made them laugh, “I can’t help it it was a great kiss”. Hoseok asked “so who was it with”, Kihyun would have answered. But as always Minhyuk added, “it was with Lee Jooheon”. Hoseok was surprised “no way”, he looked at Kihyun who smiled more. They continued playing soccer, Hoseok was on Kihyun's team. Along with Yugyeom and on Minhyuk's team, was Junhong and Jongup. They played for a couple of hours before they got, worn out and needed something to eat.

 

Jooheon was catching up on some of his assessments, randomly singing whatever came on the radio. That was playing quietly in his room every now and, then he would tap his pen on the table. It was a little while later his mind went back, to his date last night. Smiling instantly he's never met anyone quite, like Kihyun he's happy he decided. To go for the blind date. Jooheon had dated for a little while well technically; it was almost nine months. But that was when he was seventeen they, broke up realizing they should only be friends.

Even then Jooheon didn't feel this way. Once he was stuck daydreaming Jooheon, put his pen down. Leaned on his left arm and looked out his, bedroom window it was nice and sunny. Outside and right now Jooheon was smiling, non-stop and he loved it. Moments later his friend Minseok walked in; it wasn't hard for him to see his friend. Was busy thinking about someone Minseok smirked, wanting to scare Jooheon a little. "Who are you thinking about" he laughed when he noticed how much Jooheon jumped.

Seconds later he blushed "who-who said I was thinking, of someone" Jooheon always stuttered. A little when he's nervous Minseok just looked, at him. "It's not hard to tell Jooheon, so who is it?" Jooheon composed himself. "Someone I went on a date with last night", there was silence. "Oooh, what's his name" a few, moments later Jooheon. Showed him the picture and said "his name is Kihyun," Minseok smiled while he held the picture. "I can tell you like him" after that, they talked about some of their homework.

After Minseok left Jooheon went back to completing, his assessment. Once he was done, Jooheon was wondering, if he should message Kihyun. But then if he did how would he begin? It's, now Jooheon for the first time. Was stumped on what to do. But while he was thinking he received a message, from Kihyun _"I really enjoyed last night"._ Once again Jooheon smiled now feeling, good he thought of his reply. _"That's good I did too"_ if Kihyun was here, one of the first things Jooheon would do. Is kiss him until he needed to breathe, kiss him like his life depended on it.

It was then Jooheon was thinking of, what they could do on their next date. So that was Jooheon's next reply. _"Would you like to go on another date, next weekend?"._ There was silence for a little while, and that made Jooheon's mind run wild. He was wondering what Kihyun must, be thinking then moments later. _"I would love to go on another date,"_ Jooheon grinned.

 

At this point Kihyun and his friends were, sitting at one of the takeaways having. Lunch when he had decided to message Jooheon, even without saying it Minhyuk could tell. He felt good telling Jooheon he, enjoyed their date. He was only kind of expecting to be asked out again. So the moment Jooheon asked him, Kihyun was speechless. Putting his phone down for a moment, he had something more to eat. He was so busy thinking he didn't, notice Minhyuk and Hoseok. Looking at his phone.

Of course noticing the message deciding, to reply for their friend. They both tried to keep a straight face when Minhyuk put Kihyun's phone back. They simply waited till Kihyun noticed, a few moments later he did. As much as he was a little annoyed at them, for replying for him. It's pretty much what he would've said, himself and now Kihyun was smiling a little more. By the time he was walking home, it had set in he's going on another date. With Jooheon. He was wondering where they'd be going, or what they would be doing.

Either way, Kihyun is excited "I seen you, kissing him last night" Kihyun was. Hoping his mother didn't mean to sound, disgusted but that hope was short-lived. "What's your point mother", Kihyun couldn't control the pain. Or how hurt he sounded it didn't affect, her "don't be bringing him around here". "Don't be flaunting anything in my face", he held it together. Fighting right now wouldn't do any good, besides his mother is. A little drunk but that didn't stop him, from breaking on the inside. He ended up walking away.

And crying in his room. He had been feeling good now; he just wanted to hide away. Kihyun, in the end, decided instead, of feeling sorry for himself he called. Jihyun he wanted to stay with her, for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Kihyun had been in his sister's arms, for a little while now. Jihyun knew that her brother wasn't, ready to talk about it. So she waited just wanting to, comfort him. After ten minutes he was fine "you ready to, tell me what happened." They were sitting on her couch, Kihyun leaned back against the sofa. Looking at his hands, he said: "mum, said she saw me." "Kissing my date she sounded so disgusted," wiping away a couple of tears. He continued. "She told me not to flaunt anything, in front of her." Jihyun decided to help Kihyun, in a different way.

"I just decided you can stay with me, that way mum won't hurt you." Kihyun was surprised, but he didn't say, anything he didn't know what to say. Apart from thank you. Once that was over she smiled. And said, "see I knew you would have, a good time last night." Kihyun laughed a little "so how was the kiss," this time he just smiled. "It was amazing; he is a good kisser." Jihyun laughed "to help you feel better, let's watch a movie." While watching the movie they chose a comedy which helped. Distract Kihyun, and while he was, distracted Jihyun thought of the.

Best time to get some of his things. During dinner, they didn't talk much Jihyun, was preparing her argument just in case. Their mother said something. The next morning while her brother, was sleeping Jihyun went to get his things. His school books his uniform and his clothes. As predicted their mother had something, to say "Jihyun where's Kihyun." She took a moment. "He's at my place mother" she walked, to his room "why is he there." Jihyun started packing ignoring her, "why are you packing his things." Their mother only sounded angry "I'm, packing my brothers things because."

"He's going to stay with me," that got her. "Why?" There was silence, "why? Because at least there he can be himself". "In a place, he doesn't have to hide who he is, where he'll be safe from you." Twenty minutes later Jihyun left, with their mother standing in her son's room. When Jihyun got back, Kihyun was sitting on the couch. He looked like he had just woken up. Jihyun carried his stuff into her spare, room "mum knows now." He looked at his sister, "that's good I guess." Not long after Jihyun could see a change, in him, he seemed happier already. He seemed relieved.

Come Monday morning and Kihyun, was happy smiling brightly. Jihyun loves seeing him happy; she hugged him before she left for work. Just as he was leaving for school. Once he got there Minhyuk was looking, a little worried. "Where were you Kihyun," his eyes widened _oh that's right I haven't told anyone._ "I was going to tell you I'm staying with Jihyun." That was all he needed, Minhyuk didn't need to ask why. After that it wasn't talked about, school was a good distraction. For Kihyun the better part he started, thinking about his date. This weekend now nothing could stop him from smiling. Both Hoseok and Minhyuk knew, what he was smiling about.

 

Jooheon was trying to come up with, the perfect place for a second date. And while he was thinking he was, also coming up with a new song. Which is something hasn't been able to, do lately he hasn't been feeling. Inspired but since meeting Kihyun, his mind has been busy. Most of the time when Jooheon writes, songs he usually writes how. He feels and what's happening around him, but for the first time, he's wanting.

To write about someone. So right now Jooheon is busy composing and in his own world.

 

For the first time in a while Kihyun doesn't, feel that little bit of dread. As he walks home. As he does he starts listening, to his iPod as he starts dancing. Unaware that there are some random, people watching him. As he gets into his sisters place, he gets changed and starts working on his homework. Jihyun comes home an hour later, she feel better. Having her brother with her, safe and happy. After she gets changed Jihyun asks, her brother what he would like for dinner. It took a bit for them, to decide what they. Wanted and in the end.

They decided on spaghetti. Which is nice and easy, while Jihyun put together the sauce. Kihyun did the noodles it was now, "I've been meaning to ask". "What's your new boyfriend like?" Kihyun, could tell she was teasing. "He's not my boyfriend ok", Jihyun laughed. "But anyway he's nice he's doing a music, course at university". "He also works at a recording studio", Jihyun smiled "that's impressive". "His parents couldn't accept him at first either".

Right now Kihyun stood with his back, to the sink Jihyun who was in front of the oven. Looked at her brother knowing he'll take, a while to get over the fact. That their parents can't accept him, "at least you'll have someone." "To always write you a song," Kihyun smiled shyly. After half an hour their dinner was done.

 

"Jooheon will you stop thinking about your, new boyfriend and pay attention". Minseok and Baekhyun laughed because, he still wasn't paying attention. After a few more seconds Jooheon came, back to reality. "See Baek we've lost our friend, now that he found someone". Minseok pretended to be hurt, but he ended up laughing. At the moment they were down, the road from their dorm sitting on a bench eating. "Yah can't I be distracted just a little", Baekhyun giggled. "You were more than a little distracted my friend, and anyway he must be someone special".

Minseok added "he is their going on, another date this weekend". Baekhyun smirked "wow" Jooheon was, feeling a little embarrassed. "If their going on another date why don't I, know anything about him". Jooheon and Minseok laughed at how dramatic, Baekhyun was being. Jooheon showed him a picture, "his name is Kihyun". Baekhyun looked at the picture for a few, minutes then he continued being a little dramatic. "That's all your going to tell me" Jooheon laughed, "what more do you want Baek". Minseok shook his head laughing a little, it was evident Jooheon was going. To leave it at that mostly to tease Baekhyun.


	5. Second Date

Jooheon had come up with the perfect idea, for their second date. Dinner at a nice romantic restaurant, then walk around the local show. Of course, Kihyun didn’t know the details; he only knew that Jooheon would pick. Him up from his place and of course he, had to tell him his new address. With their date still two days away Jooheon was, feeling so excited about it. And no matter how hard his friends tried, they just sometimes couldn’t. Get his attention at all, so they usually talked like he wasn’t there. They usually found it funny.

 

It was a noticeable change in Kihyun. Hoseok wanted to question why his, friend seemed so much happier. These days Minhyuk was the only one, who knew so far but that soon. Changed while waiting for Kihyun to show, up at school Hoseok asked Minhyuk. “I’m curious as to why Kihyun is extra, happy these days.” Minhyuk smiled and said, “well that’s.” “Because he’s not living at home with his parents, anymore” Hoseok smiled a little too. “Oh that explains it, so he’s living with his sister now.” Minhyuk nodded now all their friends knew, they of course already knew that.

Kihyun’s parents didn’t accept him, that’s part of why they. Stuck around neither of them wanted, to have Kihyun lose people from his life. Just because of the fact that, he likes guys. And as usual, Kihyun came to school with, a smile on his face.

 

Kihyun was waiting a little nervously for, Jooheon to arrive. This time he was wearing a suit without a tie Jihyun helped. Of course and right now she felt like, such a proud sister. Smiling non-stop embarrassing her little brother, but Jihyun couldn’t help it. A little while later Jooheon arrived, he was smiling uncontrollably. Jooheon was dressed the same. Jihyun had to take a photo of them; she couldn’t help it Kihyun was. Embarrassed but he went along, with it they didn’t say anything. Until they got to the restaurant Kihyun was, a little speechless he’s never been.

To such a fancy looking restaurant sitting, at a nice table towards the middle. Jooheon felt so happy right now, Kihyun was fighting the urge to constantly. Hold his hand. They ordered not long after having, a drink while they talked. Kihyun absentmindedly talked about why he’s living with his sister. Right now though he’s going to act, like any normal eighteen-year-old. On a date. Kihyun talked about what he wants, to do when he goes to university. He intends to become a counselor he wants, to be able to help others.

That impressed Jooheon. Who was already falling for Kihyun, that just pushed him a little. Further when they were done with dinner and began walking to the show. “There is something I’ve been wanting, to do” Jooheon was curious. Moments later Kihyun held his hand, it made it better. Jooheon smiled more feeling like; this might be a dream. But no Kihyun was right by his side, smiling just as much. “Sometimes I come to the show, but never go on any rides.” Kihyun was never really one, for rides but right now he’d.

Try some out and as he expected Jooheon, wanted to go on a couple. But they were easy ones after two rides; they walked around. They randomly spotted Jooheon’s friends. When they were sitting and having a drink, of water discussing what. Ride to go on next. Minseok, of course, had to come say, hello and Baekhyun well he couldn’t. Pass up the opportunity to try and, embarrass his friend. “Since Jooheon isn’t going to say anything, I will I’m Baekhyun.” Kihyun took a moment he’s not used to, someone like Baekhyun.

“Hi I’m Kihyun” Jooheon, of course, was used, to Baekhyun and his drama. Minseok was the normal one, “I’m Minseok” he almost added. Excuse the drama queen. They talked for a little while before Jooheon and Kihyun decided. To continue on, in the end, the last, ride they went on was the Ferris wheel. Once they were on Jooheon, put his arm, around Kihyun. And pulled him a little closer. Kihyun’s reaction: he blushed. He loved how he was feeling, right now moments later. Jooheon gently cupped Kihyun’s face and, kissed him.

It was just like their last kiss. It was perfect, and right at this moment, Kihyun didn’t think this date. Could get any better. It just after nine-thirty when Jooheon took, Kihyun home. They kissed once more before he left, Kihyun felt like he was in heaven. Jooheon had thought about how he would ask Kihyun. This “will you be mine Kihyun,” there was silence. Kihyun blushed he wanted to hide his, face because he felt a little embarrassed. Gaining some confidence, he kissed, Jooheon and said “yes.” A little while later Jooheon left.

They were both smiling uncontrollably, Kihyun had to pinch himself. He was getting used to the fact that he had a boyfriend now. Walking into the lounge room he wasn’t, expecting Jihyun to be there. She was smiling brightly “I’m so happy for you,” he wasn’t surprised. That she knew “so how does it feel to, have a boyfriend.” Kihyun couldn’t help but. Feel happy, excited and content. “Wonderful and feeling like I’m dreaming,” there was absolutely nothing. That could wipe the smile off of his face, Kihyun went to sleep feeling. So happy about the date.

 

Jooheon was a little more composed; he got a surprise going back. To the dorm Minseok and Baekhyun. Sitting there waiting for gossip like school girls “so is he officially yours yet.” Of course, Baekhyun was teasing him Jooheon, smirked walking away to his room. Baekhyun as always followed “come on tell us,” Minseok even though he wanted to know. Dragged Baekhyun away saying “you, can tell us when you’re ready.” So while he got changed into his, pyjama pants, he was feeling. So good when he was ready he walked, out to the lounge room.

Baekhyun was about to ask again. Jooheon beat him to it “yes to answer, your question yes he is.” Baekhyun was happy now. Minseok hugged his friend and said. “I’m happy for you Jooheon” moments, later they all went to bed. And Jooheon went to sleep, thinking about Kihyun.


	6. Chapter 6

Kihyun was teasing his friends saying he, had something exciting to tell them. Of course, they had figured out what it might be but by Monday morning. They found out at lunch time, Minhyuk asked in a teasing tone. “So what’s the something exciting?” Kihyun laughed at his friend. “Well, I officially have a boyfriend now,” Kihyun felt so proud right now. “That’s definitely exciting” Hoseok smiled, “we need to meet him now.” Yugyeom had the look so; basically, Kihyun couldn’t say no. Of course, he wouldn’t say no to his friends he, of course, would ask his boyfriend.

If he wants to hang out this weekend, to meet his friends. Naturally, Kihyun would be excited to spend, any time with Jooheon while thinking about it. He got the idea to surprise him. All Kihyun needed was to know which, dorm Jooheon was staying in. He was so busy daydreaming and smiling that he almost didn’t hear the bell. For the last class of the day, it was Minhyuk, who brought him back to reality. During their last class, Kihyun was thinking, of the best way to find out. So on Friday, he can surprise Jooheon.

When Kihyun got home he was a little distracted he almost walked. Into Jihyun who laughed, a little “what has my brother so distracted.” “Well, I’m thinking of surprising Jooheon, on Friday I just need to find something out.” Jihyun looked at her brother “and what, would that be” they sat down in. The lounge room “I need to find out what dorm, he’s staying in.” Jihyun smiled grabbing her phone, “I can help with that.” She was looking something up, “he’s friends with Minseok isn’t he.” Kihyun was a little surprised “how do you know, that” Jihyun didn’t respond at first.

“Hey Minseok it’s Jihyun” she laughed, “I know it’s been too long.” “My brother wants to surprise Jooheon, this weekend” she laughed when she. Heard how excited he was “what dorm are you in.” A little while later Jihyun was done, Kihyun was speechless. “But seriously how do you know Minseok,” Jihyun shook her head as she laughed. “Well, I know his brother from, when I was at university.”

 

Minseok had been sitting in the lounge room, reading when he got a call. From someone, he hasn’t heard from in two years. _“Hey, Minseok it’s Jihyun,”_ “oh wow hey Jihyun it’s been awhile.” Minseok was smiling he had a crush, on Jihyun _“I know it’s been too long.”_ “What did you want to talk about,” _“my brother wants to surprise Jooheon this weekend”. “What dorm are you in,”_ Minseok couldn’t contain his excitement. After he hung up how am I going to keep this, secret it’s better Minseok than Baekhyun. A few moments later Jooheon, came out of his room.

“Why are you smiling” Minseok, took a moment. “I just got a call from someone I used, to have a crush on.” “It’s been two years”. Jooheon didn’t think much of it he, just continued walking to their little kitchen. To get a drink he needed to, continue his latest music project. He was going to write and produce, a song he wasn’t doing just. For a class, he was also doing it, for work so after having a drink. He went back to his room and got, stuck in his own world again. All the while Minseok was thinking; I didn’t know Jihyun had a brother.

It was safe to say he was a little surprised. But he smiled knowing his friend was, going to get a surprise visit. From his boyfriend, Minseok knew that Jooheon had, no plans other than work on Friday. So keeping him here should be easy, well at least Minseok is hoping it is. Baekhyun came back to the dorm moments, later “do you know something I don’t”. Minseok smiled and said, “yes I do, and no I’m not telling you.” Baekhyun was surprised “why not,” Minseok looked at him. And said “because you can’t keep a secret,” as much as Baekhyun hated hearing. That it was true instead of arguing “fair enough,” that was all that was said. On the subject.

 

It’s been a week since Kihyun left home, of course, his parents want. Him at home, so their, mother decided to visit. It was just before they sat down to, have dinner “mum why are you here.” Jihyun was a little annoyed still, “I’m here because I want my son to come home.” Kihyun looked at her like she was crazy, he rolled his eyes and walked away. “You know the only way you’d get Kihyun to, come home” she stated so simply. It was obvious the only way would be for them to accept their son. But both Jihyun and Kihyun knew, they wouldn’t be able to.

Of course, he walked back into the kitchen, "I’m happy here mum”. “I’m happy being who I am” he wanted, to be able to tell her he has a boyfriend now. But Kihyun knew it was pointless, and useless even to try. So right now he was texting his, boyfriend distracting him a little. _“So are you thinking of me ;),”_ Kihyun laughed at his own cheesiness. It was a few moments later _“oh I’m always, thinking of you dear.”_ He giggled at his boyfriend’s cheesiness, Jihyun looked at her brother and smiled. A few moments later their mother spoke, again “can’t you be normal Kihyun.”

Kihyun gripped his phone tighter, fighting the urge to cry. He got up from where he, had been sitting and went to his room. “What the hell mum? This is why I let him stay here”. “I’m sick of the way you’re treating my brother; he’s your son mother why the hell can’t you accept him”. Jihyun was yelling “the more you don’t, means the more you hurt him.” “And push him away from you, do you really want him to hate you.” Jihyun took a deep breath “now if, you don’t mind leaving.” “I need to comfort my brother,” with that she went to his room. As she heard their mother leave what, Jihyun seen broke her heart. Kihyun was sitting.

In the corner crying wishing he had, better parents she instantly. Held him Kihyun held on and, cried a little more. “Let it all out” after fifteen minutes he was, right they stayed like that. For a while “if I didn’t have work, and you didn’t have school.” “I would move us far away, from them” a little while later. “So why were you laughing before”. “I asked Jooheon if he was thinking, about me” Jihyun smiled. “He said he’s always thinking about me,” “you’re both lucky to have each other.” “Now come let’s have dinner,” soon after their mother’s visit was forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Kihyun wasn’t consciously thinking, about it what happened. The night before was still on, his mind he didn’t want to. Hate his mother but she was making, it hard for him. So to help he got stuck into, his homework. Making sure he hasn’t forgotten anything, as he was getting ready for school. Kihyun made sure he double checked, his assignments. And assessments and he was, all good to make his morning. He checked his phone and there, was a message from Jooheon. “Good morning :) hope you have, a fun day at school.”

Kihyun smiled uncontrollably _“good morning :D, I’ll try hope you have a good day.”_ With that done Kihyun went to school feeling, fantastic for a Tuesday morning. It looks like it’s going to be a good day, Kihyun’s loving it already. The moment he saw Minhyuk and Hoseok, he got in the middle put. His arms over their shoulders “it’s such a beautiful day isn’t it” Hoseok laughed. “Hey that’s what I usually say” of course, he was smiling. Kihyun ignored his comment, the smile on his face said it all “um Minhyuk.”

“I think we’ve lost our friend,” Minhyuk noticed how Kihyun was. Smiling he laughed a little, “I have to agree with that.” They continued walking into school just, as the bell went. Kihyun was back to normal while, still thinking of his boyfriend. Just like he thought the day was, the perfect distraction. Despite some of the things happening. In his life, Kihyun is a straight a student. During recess, he was busy thinking about, what to take with him to. Jooheon’s dorm on Friday. Junhong and Jongup were busy with, their own thing.

Minhyuk and Hoseok were having, a bet involving Kihyun. Wondering when he would be less distracted, well at least for today. Of course, they knew it might take a while, five minutes later the bell went. Kihyun still managed to walk to class even, without paying attention. He almost bumped into people he could, hear Minhyuk and Hoseok laughing. Behind him not knowing why, of course during English they talked. A little while learning about Shakespeare, a subject that definitely caught. Kihyun’s interest an hour later and, it was time for history.

Another subject he liked he was too, distracted to notice what his friends were doing. By lunch time Kihyun was definitely, back to normal “I win.” He looked at Hoseok confused, all he said was “we made a bet.” Kihyun just laughed a little Yugyeom, who was sitting next to Kihyun. Said, “I’ve never known you to be so, distracted because of someone.” Kihyun unknowingly blushed “I c-can’t help it,” he hid his face from embarrassment. Yugyeom hugged him a little, smiling they moved on. Kihyun couldn’t believe that he, stuttered a little. At the end of the day walking home, Kihyun got another message _“did you learn anything.”_ He smiled _“I did I learned I am so, distracted because of you :P.”_

 

_“I did I learned I am so distracted, because of you :P”_ Jooheon. Laughed his boyfriend is adorable, he was thinking of his next reply. Just as he was he got a call from, his mother “Hey mum.” _“Hey, Jooheon we were thinking of, coming by to see this weekend.”_ Jooheon smiled “that sounds good” it’s, been awhile since visited his parents. So, of course, he wouldn’t mind, a visit from them. He could tell them he has a boyfriend now, twenty minutes later. He figured Kihyun would be home now, _“it’s not my fault I’m handsome.”_

“And always on your mind,” putting the final touches on his new song. He wanted Kihyun to be the first to hear, it considering he’s the inspiration behind it. “ _It is your fault I’ve never been this, distracted by anyone else.” “But since you’re my boyfriend, I don’t mind the distraction.”_ Jooheon chuckled he’s cheesy, he replied once more. _“My cheesy adorable boyfriend.”_

 

Kihyun blushed _“my cheesy adorable boyfriend,”_ he wasn’t expecting that. He was sitting at his desk, reading and thinking he needs. To control how much he gets embarrassed if that’s possible. Three days and he can surprise his boyfriend, that’s all he thinks about. He’s just not aware Jooheon’s parents, will be dropping by. Just like Jooheon’s not aware Kihyun’s going, to surprise him. Ok, Kihyun you need to think about, something else other than. Your handsome boyfriend. Moments later Jihyun told him dinner was, ready walking into the kitchen he.

Sat at the dining table to start their, conversation Kihyun. Said “Jooheon called me cheesy and adorable,” he simply smiled. Jihyun giggled “I agree with that,” a little while later. “You were distracted today weren’t you,” there was a hint of teasing. In her voice, he had some, lasagne and then added. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I was,” the rest of their conversation was lively. Thankfully the rest of the week flew by. And now it was time to put, his plan into action.


	8. Surprise Visit/Meeting The Parents..

Chapter Eight:

“You’ll be right by yourself won’t you,” Minseok was double checking. He had everything he needed, “I’m not a baby Minseok” all he did was laugh, “I know I’m just checking.” Jooheon looked at his friend “would, you go already if Baekhyun, the drama queen.” “Managed to leave you can too” Minseok, scoffed and checked the time for. The millionth time “there’s one more thing”, moments later there was. A knock at the door, Minseok smiled opened the door. “Okay now I’m going,” he said as, he walked out. Jooheon was surprised to see his boyfriend, at the door “why didn’t you tell me you were coming”.

Jooheon whined a little Kihyun smiled hugging, him “I wanted to surprise you”. Jooheon held him not wanting to let, go “Minseok knew huh”. Kihyun laughed “yeah he did, how else would I find you”. They held each other for a while not, wanting to move at all. They settled for watching movies in Jooheon’s room, they were lying down with. Kihyun sort of lying on top of him. Every now and then Jooheon would, run his arm up and down. Kihyun’s back with that he was, feeling relaxed and he was. Fighting to stay awake he did, manage to they ended up going to.

A take-out shop just down the road after, eating and getting settled. Again Jooheon decided to play his song, for Kihyun to see what he thinks. And judging by the look he had, Kihyun liked it. Once it was over Kihyun smiled. And said “wow what’s the inspiration, behind it” Jooheon smiled. And said “well that would, be you” Kihyun was surprised. And once again he blushed a little, Jooheon said “this is why”. “I find you adorable” Kihyun tried to hide, his embarrassment it was then. Jooheon moved his laptop away, and hugged his boyfriend. “Don’t be embarrassed”, Kihyun just held onto Jooheon.

Being all shy now. Jooheon kissed Kihyun, it was an innocent kiss. Kihyun wrapped his arms, around Jooheon’s neck. He deepened the kiss it was perfect, since it was late. They ended up falling asleep. Kihyun felt happy falling asleep in his, boyfriends embrace. The following morning Kihyun woke up with, Jooheon holding him from behind. Kihyun decided this is the best way to, wake up he could tell Jooheon. Was waking up he gripped a, little tighter and he ended up. Kissing his neck making Kihyun giggle a little, looking at the clock they noticed.

It’s a little after nine and neither of them, wanted to move. But Jooheon had to mostly because his parents, would be by soon enough. So about ten minutes later he got up, Kihyun slowly followed not. Bothering to change at first, simply sitting in the lounge room. In his t-shirt and boxers Kihyun took, notice of everything. Seeing how big the dorm was before he knew, it Jooheon was dressed. Walking up to him kissing his head he, said “can you please get dressed before my parents get here”.

Kihyun was a little surprised but, got up seconds later. It of course didn’t take him long, to get changed he checked his phone. A message from Jihyun “so how did last night, go? ;P”. Kihyun laughed a little before replying, “it was good”. It was nine-thirty when they, arrived and Kihyun had coffee. To help wake him up a bit more he, watched as Jooheon hugged his parents. It hurt a little because it’s been a while, since he got to hug his parents like that. Trying to hide the hurt Kihyun had, more coffee he managed to not.

Feel embarrassed at all, he barely blushed when. Jooheon introduced him as his boyfriend, it was nice they all. Went out for lunch Kihyun felt like he, fit in perfectly. There was a moment when Jooheon, had gone to the bathroom. “So Kihyun have your parents accepted you, as you are” this time he couldn’t. Hide the hurt inside a couple of tears, fell he quietly said “I wish”. There was silence “my parents, would rather pretend I didn’t tell them”. Moments later Jooheon’s mother gave him, a hug Kihyun felt loved. She sat back down and said “it was, hard for us at first”.

“But we love our son no matter what”, Kihyun was quiet. He played with the hem of his shirt, “I wish my parents did”. Fighting back tears he added “only, my sister has accepted me for who I am”. Once again he was quiet luckily when, Jooheon returned he changed the subject. By talking about the song he’s just finished, even though they talked about. Other things Kihyun was still being, quiet unable to stop wanting. His parents to love him like, they used to. Part of him wanted to go somewhere, quiet and just be by himself for a while.

The other part just wanted to be comforted, a little while later once they were done. Jooheon’s parents left and they went, back to his dorm. At first it was quiet. Kihyun sat on the couch with his knees, up to his chest he cried. A little wanting what his, boyfriend has. Jooheon sat next to him and pulled him, into his arms they ended up. Lying there Jooheon was gently rubbing, his back it was helping. After a little while Kihyun spoke for the, first time in a while. “The last time I seen my mother was, on Monday”.

“And she asked me why can’t I be normal”, Jooheon stopped briefly. Feeling annoyed “I’m sorry that your parents don’t accept, you” he took a moment. Before he added “on the plus side my, parents like you”. Kihyun smiled a little “yeah” he felt a little, better but it might take a while. At least right now Kihyun is happy, with lying in Jooheon’s arms. What they weren’t expecting was Baekhyun to walk in at, that moment of course he noticed. They were lying on the couch, Kihyun was close to sleeping.

In the end that’s what he did but, in Jooheon’s bed. He stayed for a little with him while, Kihyun drifted off. Baekhyun was in the kitchen, “is he alright”. Jooheon took a moment “yeah he’s just, a little sad after meeting my parents”. Baekhyun was being a little less dramatic; he looked confused “why.” “It reminds him that his parents, don’t accept him.” There was silence “that would suck, not having your parents support you.” A little while later Kihyun’s phone went off, Jooheon noticed it was Jihyun. Of course, he answered.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Jihyun” _“hey Jooheon where’s Kihyun,”_ “he’s sleeping at the moment.” _“Ok, I was just going to tell him, not to come home until tomorrow.” “Because our parents decided to, drop by”_ Jooheon was quiet. “I’ll tell him” _“thank you Jooheon,”_ a little while later. Jihyun hung up a part of him wanted, to go and see their parents but the other part. Wanted to stay by Kihyun’s side. And that’s what he did Jooheon, sat at his desk adjusting. Some things on his assessment twenty minutes, later Kihyun woke up feeling.

A little better, of course, Jooheon noticed, “your sister called earlier.” “She wanted to tell you not to, go home until tomorrow because.” “Your parents are there” Kihyun was, quiet “ok.” A few moments later “what are you smiling about,” Jooheon moved to his bed. Kihyun smirked “you” Jooheon added, “is it because I’m handsome.” Kihyun laughed and said “that, and you’re, cheesy” Jooheon scoffed. “I’m not the only cheesy one in this, relationship” after making fun of each other. Jooheon said, “so it’s official I’m the handsome, cheesy one.”

“And you’re the adorable cheesy one,” Kihyun blushed a little. “I’m not a-adorable” he was, trying to hide his face again. Jooheon laughed “yeah you are especially when you’re embarrassed.” Kihyun playfully hit his boyfriend, and added: “that’s not helping.” They had eased the tension and, Kihyun felt happy again. By dinner time Baekhyun called them. “When you’ve both finished being all, over each other come out here.” “And socialize with me” Jooheon laughed, Kihyun laughed awkwardly.

Moments later they went out Baekhyun had set, up dinner on the dining table. At least anyone whenever they are, around Baekhyun. They forget whatever problems they have, which is definitely good for Kihyun. It was just them Minseok was coming, back tomorrow. And at the moment they were both entertained, by Baekhyun. They ended up watching a scary movie, in the lounge room. Baekhyun’s choice of course, but neither of them minded. Jooheon and Kihyun sat on one end of the couch.

While Baekhyun sat on the other he, was definitely into the movie. So much so that the slightest movement, made him jump Jooheon quietly. Laughed he was then set on, scaring Baekhyun more. Of course, Kihyun thought it was funny, the downside. Near the end of the movie Baekhyun had, decided to get Jooheon back. And it definitely worked when Jooheon was, distracted Baekhyun managed to sneak behind him. “Did you like the movie” Jooheon, wasn’t expecting that. He jumped off the couch there, was silence then both Kihyun and Baekhyun.

Laughed Jooheon composed himself, all Baekhyun said was “payback’s a bitch.” He then walked away to his room, nothing was said. Kihyun was still sitting on the couch, watched as Jooheon quietly went to his room. A few seconds later Kihyun followed; naturally he wondered. What he was thinking as soon as, he got in the room. Jooheon surprised him by hugging him from, behind Kihyun giggled a little. They got changed into their pyjamas, ten minutes later and then laid down. Listening to music quietly, of course, Kihyun fell asleep first.

As Jooheon drifted, he rolled over. And put his arm around Kihyun. The next morning Kihyun was up; first, he was in the lounge room. Talking to Minseok, it was a lively; conversation Baekhyun came out of his. Room moments later he ended up making, coffee for everyone. Of course, Kihyun was going to, go home soon because he does. Have school tomorrow. It was just after ten-thirty when Kihyun left. But not before Jooheon kissed him,

 

When Kihyun got home, Jihyun was in the kitchen, making lunch she smiled the moment. She noticed her brother “I’m glad you weren’t here yesterday,” Kihyun sat at the table. “Because mum and dad drove me crazy,” even without saying anything. Jihyun looked him noticing the, look on his face. “What’s wrong little brother” there was, a moment before he answered. “Nothing really it’s just that yesterday while, having lunch with Jooheon.” “And his parents while it was nice, it hurt” this time he didn’t cry. Jihyun decided to change the subject, a little “you already met his parents.” Kihyun smiled “yeah” Jihyun was smiling, a little more. He added “his parents like me,” they continued talking for a while.

 

“I’ve never seen you this happy Jooheon,” Minseok smiled a little. Jooheon was a little distracted, for a good reason. A few seconds later “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy,” tomorrow Jooheon would be. Presenting his song he was happy that, Kihyun liked it. Minseok asked, “can I hear your new song?” Jooheon thought about it for a little while. “I know this one was different since Baekhyun, and I heard about the others.” He had a teasing smile Jooheon, didn’t say anything he got up. To get his laptop “ok just to ease your curiosity,” Minseok smiled happily.

Seconds later he carefully listened to the wonderful song filling the room. Once it was done Minseok said, “that is absolutely, wonderful.” Baekhyun had been quietly listening; even he knew the inspiration. For it as Jooheon was going, back to his room he was quietly singing. Feeling so proud of his latest project.

 

The next morning Kihyun was replaying the song in his mind feeling. Happy and content. He met up with his friends as they headed, to class during recess. Minhyuk asked Kihyun what he got, up to over the weekend. Kihyun blushed slightly and said, “well I spent, the weekend with Jooheon.” That got everyone’s attention Junhong, and Yugyeom made kissing faces. Making them all laugh. Kihyun heard that Minhyuk and Hoseok, played video games all weekend. Jongup, Junhong, and Yugyeom. Went to their usual dance classes, they were among the. Best dancers in this school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of violence...

> Two months later..

Kihyun has officially turned nineteen. And he’s currently celebrating his birthday, with Jihyun and Jooheon. They went out for dinner Jihyun loves, seeing how happy her brother. Is despite this birthday being different from his, last and right now she’s witnessing. Kihyun and Jooheon who can’t keep their, hands to themselves. Even without looking. It’s not hard to tell what they’re doing; you can hear their laughter. And it doesn’t matter where you, go there is always someone who. Doesn’t like gay people. And it’s a little unfortunate, that some of them just happened.

To be out tonight while Jooheon and, Kihyun were out walking. “Well, my night is ruined” Kihyun was, hoping they were talking. About something else but in the end they were stopped by a group of guys. It was clear what they wanted to, do instantly pushing Kihyun. Jooheon went to protect him but, someone pulled the back of his shirt. He couldn’t do anything not with two guys, attacking him. Kihyun was on the ground getting, kicked in the ribs “you’re so disgusting.” After what felt like forever they left, Kihyun was coughing up blood.

Jooheon made his way across, the alley to where his injured. Boyfriend was lying he was trying to call, for an ambulance. But by then he passed out the last thing he seen, was Kihyun holding his hand. When he came to he was lying in a hospital bed, he was taking in his surroundings. All he could hear was machines, beeping Jooheon panicked a little. Wondering where Kihyun was to his relief, he was in the bed next to him. But he didn’t seem to be awake at, the moment he tried to sit up. But he failed moments later a nurse came, in to check on him.

“You’ve been here for a couple of hours”, she seemed to be reading his thoughts. “How are you feeling” she looked at, him and smiled sweetly. Jooheon took a moment “a little sore,” his voice was a little hoarse. “I’ll increase your pain medication,” he took a moment. While it kicked in Jooheon looked, over at Kihyun while the nurse checked him over. She noticed of course “don’t worry he’s fine,” ten minutes later she was gone. Jooheon cried a little. He’s never known anyone to hate, gay people before.

He thought of how he must look, a little while later the silence was. Broken by a couple walking in, he noticed that they weren’t. Feeling what he was feeling it wasn’t, hard to tell it was Kihyun’s parents. His mother looked from her son to Jooheon, “this is your fault”. He felt confused “if my son hadn’t met you he wouldn’t be in this mess.” Jooheon felt his heart break, “you don’t even know your son.” She didn’t like that “if you even cared at all, you’d accept him completely.” “If you’re going to blame anyone, blame yourself.” She added, “I’m taking him home and making, sure he stays away from you.”

Jooheon was shocked moments later “you’re, not doing anything mother.” Jihyun stood in front of her, so she was closer to her brother. “I’m not going to let you take Kihyun, away he’s happier without you two.” “And your refusal to love him,” she took a deep breath. “You are definitely not going to separate Kihyun, and his boyfriend”. Her mother looked annoyed. She looked set to add more but Jihyun, continued “even though my brother”. “Doesn’t have his parents to love and, accept him Kihyun at least has Jooheon’s parents”.

Jihyun seemed satisfied “now leave”, this time her dad said something. “What kind of child talks to their, parents like that”. Jihyun wasn’t affected much by that. “The kind that’s over her parent’s shit,” by now she was by Kihyun’s side. And they had left Jooheon was happy, to have Jihyun around. A little while later Kihyun woke up, he stared at the ceiling. At first then looked around seeing, Jihyun smiling a little he smiled back. She was holding his hand he looked over, and noticed Jooheon looking at him.

And looking relieved “I still can’t, believe that happened.” Kihyun’s voice cracked “neither can I, this town is usually safe.” “I’ll make sure my parents won’t bother you; two” Kihyun took a moment. “Mum and dad were here” there was, pain in his voice Jihyun was quiet. “Yeah, they threatened to take you away, and make sure you’d never see Jooheon again”. In that moment he wanted to hug his, boyfriend and never let go. But right now he couldn’t. And hearing what his parents, were going to do Kihyun felt. His heart break he couldn't, stop the tears from falling.

Jihyun stayed with them for a while, it was quiet in the room. The news was quietly playing on one, of the TVs. _"Breaking news another two men have been attacked, one is in a critical condition while". "The other is in a coma the doctors are, unsure at this moment". "Of when he will recover"_. Jihyun was shocked "holy crap what is, happening to our town". She took a moment "everyone needs to be, more careful at night". It was getting late and visiting hours were up, Jihyun went home "I'll be back in the morning".

That night they both barely slept Kihyun wanted, to but it just wouldn't happen. Jooheon was replaying what happened with, Kihyun's parents. Now he really knew why Kihyun was, hurting so much. With some help from the nurse, Jooheon was able to use. The bathroom he looked at, his reflection and it hurt. He lifted the gown he was wearing and looked at all the bruises. That now graced his body it took all, of his remaining strength. To not breakdown once he was done, he quietly sat on his bed wishing.

It had been a dream Kihyun quietly watched, his boyfriend as he went back. To the bed, it was written all, over his face. It was Kihyun's turn to see, once he stood in that small. Bathroom he hated seeing himself, he noticed the small bruises on his face. Then the ones on his neck. Hesitantly he looked under his gown, there were big bruises. Over his ribs down to his, pelvis even though he noticed that. Jooheon didn't break he didn't have the same, strength Kihyun broke down. Carefully he fell to the floor, crying his heart out.

Jooheon slowly got out of, his bed again he. Got the door open immediately noticing, Kihyun on the floor taking a moment. Before he helped his boyfriend get, up instead of just helping. Kihyun to his bed they, got into Jooheon's bed. Thats how they actually managed to fall, asleep Kihyun had quietly. Stopped crying he drifted off hearing, Jooheon's heartbeat. That made him smile.


	11. Chapter 11

A different nurse came in a little, after seven to check on them. She wasn't expecting them to, be in the same bed. Holding each other she was about, to move Kihyun back to his own bed. But it was easy to see how peaceful he was. That and Jooheon was awake he, smiled a little. At her, she returned the smile, as she checked their vitals. Jooheon felt so much better, having Kihyun in his arms. It was about half an hour later when Jihyun arrived. "Did something happen last night," Jooheon nodded.

"He was in the bathroom looking, at all the bruises when." "He broke down" Jihyun sat down, in the chair next to him. Taking a moment "I'm glad he had, you to help him last night." Jooheon smiled a little noticing that Kihyun was close. To waking up "good morning," Kihyun rubbed his eyes and yawned. As he said "morning" then he, curled into Jooheon's side more. Jihyun smiled a little the good thing is, they were released later that day. And since it's the weekend. Kihyun went to stay with Jooheon. They both needed a distraction so while, they were on their way.

Jihyun called Minseok she mostly, told him that Jooheon and Kihyun. Needed cheering up it would be obvious why when they arrived. Minseok felt his smile drop when he noticed how they were. But instead of asking what happened, he went out of his way. To make them happy. Minseok made them laugh. They couldn't laugh too much their; bruises reminded them of that. But they still had some time when they weren't thinking about it. After a while, Minseok said, "you, don't have to talk about it." "But does it have anything to do with, the other guys that got attacked?".

Jooheon took a moment and said "yes, it does" there was silence. Then Minseok said "I am so sorry," Kihyun was quiet he was. Pretty much stuck to Jooheon's side. It was obvious he didn't mind, a few moments later Jooheon. Kissed Kihyun's head and carefully, held him tighter. Minseok smiled a little he did, feel bad for them for what happened. But there was no time to dwell on it. Kihyun said "so much for a nice birthday," nothing more was said. Two days later Kihyun slowly walked to school.

 

Minhyuk went to hug his friend, and as soon as he did. Kihyun winced a little from the pain, "what's wrong Kihyun?". He took a few moments and some, of his medication to help with the pain. "Not much really" Minhyuk then, noticed how quiet his friend was. Hoseok showed up moments later, "what's up with Kihyun." Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders "I, know he's in pain though." During recess, Kihyun was almost, asleep due to the meds "do you." "Want to talk about it Kihyun," he took a moment. "Not really no I'd rather forget my, birthday."

A few tears fell "do you think he, may have been involved with." "What happened on Friday night," Hoseok asked Minhyuk. That's when his eyes widened, "you were attacked." He said it a little louder than intended, Kihyun just looked at his friend. His silence said it all "that's not all; my parents showed up at the hospital." "Saying they were going to, take me away and make sure I'd never." "See my boyfriend again, but lucky for me Jihyun stopped them." "I can't believe they were blaming, Jooheon for what happened."

After that there was silence. Somehow the whole of town knew it was Kihyun who got hurt. And a small part knew that, the other two that got hurt died. So at least Kihyun can be somewhat relieved that, they weren't critically injured. On the bright side, one thing Kihyun knows for sure. Is that he loves Jooheon. There is no doubt that Jooheon feels, the same way.

 

Jooheon was a little quieter than usual, but no one really questioned it. But there were people that noticed; they just didn't say anything. So since it's been two days, Jooheon is trying to forget it ever happened. Moving on is the best option.

 

It's been almost two weeks now. Since what happened. Kihyun is almost completely back to, his normal happy self. Jooheon's way of staying happy and forgetting is his adorable boyfriend. Kihyun at the moment feels like he might be ready. To have sex although since it's his, first time he feels shy about it. It's finally the weekend but this, time is different. Instead of being at Jooheon's dorm, their at Kihyun's place. And they are home alone since Jihyun, has work.

While watching a few movies it happens, Kihyun takes that step kissing Jooheon. Passionately it's not long before; it gets steamy Jooheon hovers over. Kihyun as their kisses progress, Kihyun has his arms around Jooheon's neck. It's perfect it feels right. A little while later Jooheon's hands move, under Kihyun's shirt making. Him shiver a little taking a moment, "are you sure you want to continue." Kihyun says "I'm sure" and Jooheon's, sure he's never heard two simple words.

Sound so sexy. Moments later they both lose their, shirts Kihyun feels a little shy. But as always his boyfriend puts him, at ease as he leaves kisses and hickeys. All over Kihyun's torso making him moan, a little while Jooheon kisses. Him again he takes off Kihyun's pants, leaving him completely. Naked it's now Kihyun blushes a little as he notices the look Jooheon has. Seeing how hard he is Jooheon decides, to tease his boyfriend a little. Leaving teasing strokes to Kihyun's, hard cock making him moan louder than before.

Jooheon decides he likes the sound of Kihyun's moans. Jooheon was going to tease him but, Kihyun decided to kiss him again. Of course, they had been prepared he slowly, started preparing Kihyun who felt a little uncomfortable. At first but a little while later the pain, turned to pleasure the moment. Jooheon hit his prostate Kihyun gripped, the sheet and arched his back a little. A few minutes later Jooheon slowly entered Kihyun's, ass and waited until he adjusted. To distract him Jooheon kissed him, roughly it worked.

After their little make-out session, Kihyun said "you can move now" his voice. Was filled with pleasure at first Jooheon's thrusts were, a little slow that was until Kihyun. Told him to go faster while at the same time, sounding so sexy. Soon the room was filled with their, moans which slowly. Got louder soon enough they both came, Kihyun came first. Untouched it was seconds later Jooheon came, they were both a little out of breath. Jooheon slowly pulled out and collapsed next, to his boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Jooheon and Kihyun laid there holding, each other no words needed. But after a while Kihyun gathered, the confidence to admit. To his boyfriend that he loved him “I love you, Jooheon” for the first time. Kihyun didn’t blush or try to hide his face, Jooheon smiled at Kihyun. Kissing him gently “I love you too.” It was perfect nothing could ruin this moment. After a little while they decided to make, something to eat Jooheon was. Only wearing his pajama pants, and Kihyun was wearing a shirt and boxers. Kihyun was limping a little, but it wasn’t noticeable.

Going through the kitchen to see what there, was they ended up deciding. On a simple carbonara while they were, waiting Kihyun put on the radio. Jooheon surprised him he started, dancing with him. Kihyun couldn’t help but giggle a little they were having a good time. Almost forgetting about their dinner. They watched another movie while they ate, they weren’t expecting Kihyun’s parents to show up. This time with a different intention Kihyun was, remaining emotionless while he.Listened to what they had to say. “I’m sorry Kihyun” he didn’t react or say anything “I know as your.”

“Parents we should have just accepted you, instead of pushing you away.” He was still quite unsure if his mother, was being sincere Jooheon was even a bit. Skeptical considering that it was only, two weeks ago they wanted to keep them apart. Kihyun wanted to accept the apology but, he wasn’t ready to forgive and forget. So he spoke his mind “I accept your apology, but I’m not ready to forgive.” His mother seemed quite hurt, by that but what did she expect. “Did you expect me to forgive you? Seriously, mum you pretty much pretended”. “Nothing had changed when I told you, that I was gay and just two weeks ago.”

“You tried to keep Jooheon and I apart,” Kihyun could go on but. He kept it simple they left not long after, they had a group hug. Which is something Kihyun missed so much, Jooheon could tell how relieved. Kihyun looked after his parents left. That night he went to sleep, happy the next morning. Was when Kihyun felt a bit more pain, which he wasn’t expecting.He was limping a bit more. While having breakfast Kihyun still, couldn’t believe his parents had. Come around and apologized but, he was a little wary of them. Since he’s still unsure.

While he thought about it, Kihyun wondered, if his parents were planning something. It could either be a good, thing or a bad thing. But he was then distracted by Jooheon, who wanted to dance with him again. Kihyun smiled and laughed a little, so there they were. Dancing to whatever came on the radio, they almost didn't notice. That Jihyun had walked in; she was watching them. Smiling instead of letting them, know she was there. Jihyun went straight to her room, of course, she was unaware that. Their parents were there yesterday but, would Kihyun tell his sister.

They even ended up slow dancing, Kihyun definitely liked it. He just wanted to hold Jooheon forever. What they weren't full aware of is what Kihyun's parents were up to.

Two Weeks Later...

Kihyun was outside of school. He ended up being alone today, Hoseok and Minhyuk. Were sick and Yugyeom, Junhong, and Jongup. Were out of town for a dance competition. So right now Kihyun was slowly walking home, he was in his own world. He didn't notice the random girl. Come up to him until she kissed him. He reacted by pushing her away, feeling a little annoyed. "Who are you and why are you, kissing me" she was acting. Innocent "I'm Yeeun, and I wanted, to kiss you" it was clear she. Was expecting a different reaction then, what she got "that's nice." "Don't go around kissing people you don't, know plus I already have a partner."

She looked a little disappointed "who are, you with anyway." Kihyun figured out that she doesn't, know which is different. "It's alright you don't know him, now if you'll excuse me." Kihyun continued walking home he managed, to forget it ever happened. What he didn't notice was that she had, put her number on a piece. Of paper and placed it in his pocket, when he found it he briefly looked at it before. Throwing it away he hasn't had that, happen before. Jihyun noticed of course albeit by accident, being the curious big sister.

She is she picked it up,  _huh a girls number? Why wou... I know dammit mum._ Jihyun walked into his room holding, the number "I think mum". "Set you up Kihyun," "huh" he stopped what he was doing to look. At his sister "oh that wait why, do you think mum's behind it". Then he took a moment "mum and dad apologized but, I never forgave them". Jihyun took a moment "when did they apologize?". She felt a little confused, "it was two weeks ago". Kihyun was a little quiet at least he didn't, forgive them yet "what are you going to do about". "Mum and dad," he thought about it for a little, while "I need to think about it".

And that's what he did while on his way home; he planned what he would say. And after giving it some thought, he's going to leave it for a few days. The following morning Kihyun was waiting, for his friends "why didn't you message me". Kihyun looked at her "and why would I?", she looked stunned. "By the way who put you up to this," it was obvious she'd been caught. "Who-who said anyone did" at first he was, calm but he folded his arms across his chest. "It wasn't entirely my idea, but I do like you". He waited a few seconds before saying "it doesn't matter, that it wasn't but I don't like you".

Moments later Minhyuk and Hoseok appeared, "who's this Kihyun". "Just some girl who likes me apparently," Hoseok smirked, and Minhyuk laughed. Before he added, "well you wanting to be with Kihyun, will never happen you realize that right". It was obvious they were making fun of her, "why" they all laughed. Hoseok added "because he has a boyfriend," at first she looked like she wasn't going to believe. It but it was clear they were being serious before she walked away. Yeeun added "it was your parent's idea," Kihyun was stunned. He felt his heart break he then felt so annoyed.

He began thinking of what he would say, to _his_ parents. They silently walked into school Kihyun, was quiet for a while. During recess and lunch he wasn't, very talkative luckily the last class went quickly. Kihyun headed straight to his parents finding, them in the lounge room. "What the hell were you thinking? Why, would anyone try and set up". "Their gay son with a girl" he was barely giving them, time to respond not that they were. Really trying he let out all of his anger, in his rant "don't ever talk to me again".

"I no longer have parents" he seen how, shocked his mother was. "Don't say that son" he looked at her, "it's just good I didn't forgive you". "Why couldn't you just accept me, now you no longer exist to me". With that he went home, Kihyun actually felt relieved, by the time he got there. Jihyun had just gotten home "why do you, look so relieved". He took a moment "oh I just told mum and dad, they don't exist to me anymore". Jihyun was surprised, but she understood, why he did what he did. Everyone has their limits.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

It's been a quiet month for Kihyun, even though he feels a little bad. For what he said to his parents but, he also feels relieved. He'd been holding a few things in since they had decided to pretend. Right now Kihyun was spending, the day with his boyfriend. In another town at the local show, even though he didn't want. To say anything Jooheon could tell there was something. On Kihyun's mind. While they sat down on a bench. While having a bite to eat. "I know that it isn't your favourite thing to, talk about but have you talked to your parents' lately."

Kihyun was a little quiet while he ate. "No I haven't seen or talked to them in a month," Jooheon was a little surprised. Kihyun knew it was only a matter of time before he asked why. A little while later when they had finished eating, Jooheon surprised him by saying. "Don't worry I'm not going to ask why" they talked about a few other things. A few moments after Jooheon kissed Kihyun; it was partly something to distract him. And the rest well just because Jooheon, wanted to they both had forgotten that.

They were in public. They were brought back to reality when they, heard someone randomly say. "Get a room" they could tell that it was, just for fun they took a moment. Before they laughed, then they moved on. By the time they got home, it was late, Jooheon has been staying with Kihyun and Jihyun. It's been a few days so far, and when, they arrived they noticed Jihyun had. Left a light on for them. They have been together five and a half months.

* * *

Three months later..

It's graduation day for Kihyun and his friends; they're finally going to be free of high school. He's a little nervous family wise, at least he has Jihyun and Jooheon. "Relax Kihyun you're not flying to the moon," that worked Kihyun laughed a little. Jihyun looked at her brother she felt a few, tears threaten to fall. "I can't believe my little brother is, graduating from high school." "Jihyun stop you're starting to embarrass me," she laughed "I can't help it though." Of course, he understood that, but he's, feeling nervous enough.

Jooheon was feeling proud, of his boyfriend. When Kihyun was a little distracted Jooheon, simply hugged him from behind. That helped ease it a little they were standing, out the front of the school. Simply waiting for the graduation to start, the other students were scattered. All over a little while later Minhyuk, and Hoseok wandered over to them. "Awwww" Kihyun blushed since it was, obvious why Hoseok said that. Minhyuk smiled "no need to feel embarrassed Kihyun," he turned his attention to Jihyun.

"Hey Jihyun it's been a long time," she smiled "it has Minhyuk how you been." They continued talking as they noticed the others, walking in Kihyun said: "if you keep hugging me like this." "I won't want to do anything else," he was teasing his boyfriend. "That is tempting, but you do need to graduate," then Jooheon reluctantly lets go of Kihyun. And they followed his nervousness went away, making their way to the assembly hall. They all found their seats, of course, they can't, sit next to their friends.

Since it's sorted alphabetically. They all went quiet as the principal was making, his speech and near the end Kihyun. Was actually feeling excited knowing he's finished, high school and he'll be starting university soon enough. Before they knew it it was all done, and all of the year twelve students. Had graduated they were all happy, Jihyun was in front of Kihyun. Minhyuk, Hoseok, Yugyeom, and Junhong. "So do you guys feel happy" it wasn't hard, to tell the smiles on their faces said it all. Afterwards, they all went to hang out.

Of course, Jihyun would have stayed but, she had to work. They went to the park the one near the river, they sat had lunch and enjoyed the day. It's been eight and a half months, for Kihyun and Jooheon. Kihyun hasn't told his boyfriend which university, he's going to yet. But it will probably be obvious soon enough, but for now, he'll keep it secret. They were waiting to have their final exams over with; then they will receive their acceptances to university.


	14. Chapter 14

Exams are now over, and all they have, to do is wait till they all get. Their acceptance letters for the universities they applied for. Kihyun was anxiously waiting for his, of course, he’s excited about. Starting his course within a week and a half, Kihyun had his acceptance letter. And the moment he received it he was excitedly, jumping up and down.

Jihyun was wondering why he was so excited; he stopped briefly to show her the letter then. She joined in after a while they got exhausted, “I’m so happy for you Kihyun” with that. She hugged her brother Kihyun kept looking, at it and every time his smile kept. Getting bigger now he’s really excited, about starting his course. He thought about how.

To tell Jooheon he did indeed, want to surprise him. And it would be easy since, at the moment, he was busy with his last assignments. And he’s also busy with work, Kihyun smirked a little. As he came up with the perfect plan. Of course, university holidays were coming up, and since Kihyun was finished. He has lots of time on his hands.

Part of him would like to room with, someone new once he starts. But the rest of him wants, to see if he can stay with Jooheon. Which wouldn’t be the first time but right, now he’s having a debate in his mind. About what to do he can always at least, try to see if he can. There’s no harm in asking.

* * *

It’s now the beginning of university holidays and at the moment Jooheon. Was still staying behind a few more days before he goes home. What he wasn’t expecting was to wake, up and have Kihyun lying next to him. The moment he took it all in was the moment he embraced his boyfriend. Kihyun giggled a little when he, felt Jooheon giving him lots of kisses.

It has been hard for them the past few weeks, not being able to see each other. But they, of course, have been texting and calling which helps a little. They laid there for a little while before Kihyun wanted to get up. He tried to take Jooheon with him, but it didn’t, work, and he just ended up. Staying where he was “we can be lazy later,” Jooheon laughed.

“But why not now” that’s when Kihyun, said it “I wanna have a look.” “Around the campus to I won’t get lost,” Jooheon took a moment. “But why do you want to look around, anyway” he was teasing him. Kihyun smirked “well wouldn’t it be better, to know where my classes would.” “Be now rather than waiting” a few moments, go by “wait are you saying.”

“What I think you’re saying,” Kihyun laughed “I’m saying I’m coming here.” “Next year” if Kihyun couldn’t, get away before he’s having more trouble now. A little while later Jooheon was up and dressed they started off simply. It’s definitely bigger than Kihyun thought, it would be even if he has. Been around he’ll probably still get lost, at least a little bit.

But now he has a fair idea of where he’ll need to go. After a while, they went out for lunch and simply enjoyed the day. A few days later after organizing it, Kihyun went, with Jooheon to visit his parents. They were happy to see them both. It was good to be somewhere else for a while, and Kihyun felt so at home. Something he hasn’t felt completely in a while.

It was now that he got to hear what, Jooheon was like as a kid. And it simply helped him love, his boyfriend more. During dinner, they talked about a lot of things, and he managed to avoid. Talking about his parents afterwards he had a good look around Jooheon’s room. There were photos on the walls, mostly family ones. There were some on the dresser.

They were ones with his friends, Kihyun smiled looking at the walls. It’s clear that Jooheon has done, well medals from different carnivals. He’s competed in there was also a few awards, from other competitions. Mostly music it was known for a while, that Jooheon would do well in music. Kihyun was so distracted he wasn’t aware, that his boyfriend.

Had entered the room. Of course, Jooheon was aware so he, scared him a little. And naturally, Kihyun jumped a little, “don’t scare me” Jooheon laughed a little. “Hey, it’s not my fault that my room has distracted you” Kihyun laughed a little. Moments later they laid down, simply holding each other. It’s a perfect way the end the day. And it was obvious how.

Tired they were it had been a bit of, a long day it was not long after that. They simply drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Kihyun took a moment as he woke up, to remember he was in Jooheon's old room. He was alone laying there; he smiled as he looked around again. It had taken ten minutes before he left, the room finding everyone. In the kitchen talking and eating breakfast. Jooheon's mother smiled at him "good morning, Kihyun" he smiled a little. "Good morning" this is something, Kihyun's not used to. The last time that Kihyun remembers something, that's like this was when he was nine.

Taking a seat next to Jooheon, he happily accepted a cup of coffee and breakfast.  _This_ is why he feels so at home here, once it was just him and Jooheon. They talked about their plans for the day, and Kihyun wanted to explore the town. And since it's been a while since, Jooheon has been here they took. A look around once they were showered and dressed of course. Kihyun was excited. It's a little bit bigger than Kihyun's hometown, even some of the shops are better.

Jooheon showed him his favourite spot; he would always go to when. He needed peace and quiet it was, the best place to think. It's in the main park it's also a little hidden, it has it's own little pond. Kihyun definitely loved it. Something that Jooheon was definitely not, expecting was to see his ex it has. Been too long since Jooheon saw Youngjae, "I thought it was you Jooheon." He had taken a moment before he said anything, "hey Youngjae." They hugged Kihyun could tell it was, a little awkward they were. Sitting outside of one of the cafes having coffee.

"How have you been? You certainly, look good" Jooheon blushed a little. This is the first time Kihyun has seen his boyfriend, like this "I've been good." He ignored the compliment and moved, on "how have you been Youngjae." He smiled a little "apart from missing you; I've been good I suppose." It was only now that Youngjae fully realized that, Jooheon was with someone. "I'm sorry where are my manners; I'm Youngjae."

Kihyun smiled a little "I'm Kihyun," then came the question. "How do you know Jooheon," he smiled more "I'm his boyfriend." That certainly surprised Youngjae who felt a little, awkward Jooheon was feeling. A little embarrassed a little while later, Youngjae left "he's definitely interesting." Jooheon awkwardly laughed "yeah he's my ex," it wouldn't have been hard to guess. They moved passed the weird situation. And continued around town. Kihyun even saw where Jooheon went to school. 

That night they watched a few movies. 

* * *

After a week and a half of lazy days, plenty of good memories. Kihyun was happy to have spent so much time, with his boyfriend and his parents. There was a part of him that didn't, want to go back home. If he could, he would stay longer, when he got home. Jihyun looked at her brother and said: "you certainly look, very happy." She smiled "I can tell time away did you good," Kihyun smiled a little. 

"It did actually I didn't want to leave," it wasn't long before he got a message. From Minhyuk and then Hoseok, they wanted to hang out. Have some fun, and of course, Kihyun wouldn't say no to hanging out. And since they're done with school and they all have, time before they start university. Junhong, Jongup, and Yugyeom were going to, more professional dance classes.

 And they'll be going to a different state for, their classes, so they'll have to work. Something out it seemed like Kihyun would, be seeing a lot more of Jooheon and his friends. Because even Minhyuk and Hoseok were, going further and now Kihyun would be. The only one staying close to home.'

 


	16. Chapter 16

It's officially time for them to start university. Kihyun is a little nervous he was, shown the other day where. His dorm is it's a little bit away, from where Jooheon is. And right now they are having, orientation, of course, he's excited. His course is only two years. It was the following day when his classes, started and it was a relaxed atmosphere. It put Kihyun at ease it was a small class, about thirty students. The best part Kihyun made friends, with a couple of his classmates.

After a couple of hours it's safe to say Kihyun, has learned something already. Walking out of class with his new friends, was good they continue talking as. They walk to the dining hall to get something, lunch sitting at a table. Near the back Jaebum and, Hyo Jin were sitting opposite him. Looking around the dining hall it's easy, to see how big it is. Kihyun is a little distracted "Kihyun anything, exciting happening in your life." He took a moment.

"You mean besides uni?" he laughed a little "not really" Jaebum. Had a sip of his water "anyone special, in your life" he instantly smiled. Feeling happy of course he does, "I definitely have someone special." Hyo Jin looked at him, smiling "who is it" Kihyun looked away. Briefly and at that moment Jooheon and, his friends walked in. Minseok was the first to notice, once they grabbed something. He made sure to get them to the table.

Jooheon happily sat next to his boyfriend, without saying it, it was obvious. To Jaebum and Hyo Jin to everyone at, the table it was clear. That Jooheon and Kihyun were in their, own little world. Baekhyun and Minseok introduced themselves; they heard Minseok say. "I'm sure when Jooheon is finished, sharing a moment with his boyfriend he'll introduce himself." When Kihyun heard the comment he giggled, a little a few minutes later.

He did introduce himself. Once Jooheon and his friends, were done they left. Hyo Jin looked at Kihyun smiling, "ooh you have a boyfriend." Kihyun smiled and blushed "Yeah," "so how long have you two been together?". "It's been a year now" they talked, getting know each other.  After lunch, they headed to their next, class.

 

"So how does it feel to have Kihyun closer," Baekhyun was definitely teasing. Him they were in the back of, their class making sure they paid attention. Jooheon was writing something down before; he responded: "it feels good." Jooheon was smiling on the inside he was, a lot happier on the inside. They continued talking and concentrating after their class was over. They headed back to their dorm, feeling good. Happily chatting and debating about, just how much more dramatic Baekhyun is.

"Hey I'm not that bad," Minseok and Jooheon. Cracked up "says the one who, just acted like that." Minseok walked away laughing a little, Baekhyun crossed his arms and poured. Jooheon laughed and shook his head, moving a little closer. "That's not helping Baekhyun," after that Baekhyun stopped and said. "Ok that's it I'm going to my room," moments later Jooheon did the same. Not long after Jooheon could tell, that Kihyun was finished. Because he got a message from, him saying he was bored.

He laughed a little looking at his homework and debated whether or not he. Should go and entertain his boyfriend, in the end, he decided he would. He found Kihyun in one of the many, courtyards on the campus. "So how do you like it so far," Jooheon was slightly smiling. Kihyun looked at him "it's a little different to how I imagined it to be." "Of course it would be I was definitely overwhelmed when I first started but after a while." "I didn't mind it" Kihyun smiled a little.

 

After being entertained by Jooheon Kihyun went back to his dorm. He almost bumped into his roommate, who just so happened to be. One of his friends of course at first, he didn't know who he would. Be rooming with Hoseok was smiling, widely "I didn't think you'd be coming here." They hugged "Yeah I ended up changing my, major which in turn led me here." Kihyun couldn't be happier "so have you made, any new friends." Hoseok finished putting some of his things, away "I have actually."

"They're both in my class," of course Kihyun noticed. The books on Hoseok's desk, it's more than what he has. They talked and caught up, with a few things it has been. A while since they seen, each other.


	17. Chapter 17

It was Hoseok's first proper day at university. Kihyun was helping him out even, though Hoseok had been shown. He still needed the help after his first class; it was just on lunch time. Kihyun met up with him he had, just come back from his dorm. Since his class was earlier sitting in, the dining hall they didn't notice who. Had joined them because they were too busy, laughing about something.

A little while later Kihyun noticed, Jooheon was next to him. And Hyo Jin was on the other side, of him Hoseok was taking a breath. Then he introduced himself Hyo Jin may have been hiding it but. She _was_ busy checking, Hoseok out and no one really. Noticed that Hoseok was doing the same, they all talked happily. The whole time. Walking around after Hyo Jin, went to hang with her friends. Kihyun and Jooheon were holding hands, Hoseok went for it. "Is Hyo Jin dating anyone?", Kihyun smirked a little. "I knew it Hoseok I knew you would be interested and no she's not."

Hoseok was a little embarrassed now, but he was finally interested in someone. Of course, he didn't want to be too obvious, about it and leaving Kihyun. And Jooheon to do their own thing, Hoseok was coming up with some ideas. At dinner, Hyo Jin was trying to be discreet, in asking Kihyun if Hoseok was single. He laughed to himself it was just them, and Jaebum. "You're not as subtle as you think you are," Hyo Jin blushed a little. "Dammit," he laughed a little, "don't say anything but he asked about you t."

She was surprised "really?" this is a new, feeling for Hyo Jin. She doesn't know how to feel, but now Hyo Jin. Feels a little anxious "stop overthinking," of course Kihyun knew. All Hyo Jin felt now was a little embarrassed, "I can't help it" Kihyun and Jaebum. Laughed a little they finished up not long after, they all went back to their dorms. When Kihyun got back to his, Hoseok looked like he had. Been pacing for a while he stood in the doorway, for a little watching as Hoseok was completely oblivious.

To his presence. Kihyun thought it was a little fun as he, closed the door that's when he noticed. "Have you been like this for a while?", At first, it seemed like Hoseok didn't hear. But he then said "Yeah I have," Hoseok finally stopped. Nothing was said as he walked to his room, Kihyun shrugged his shoulders. And went to his room, and just decided to read. Until he was tired enough.

 

A month later.

They had all settled in nicely to university life. If Hoseok and Hyo Jin were trying to be subtle. Before they sure as hell weren't now, they weren't even trying. They had gotten closer, over the past month. Kihyun was doing his bit of helping, them along especially when. He gave Hyo Jin Hoseok's number; she smiled like a lovestruck teenager. Of course, he thought it was funny; it was only a manner of seconds. Before she started messaging him, it was later that day. When Hoseok asked Kihyun "how, did you know you liked Jooheon."

He smiled brightly "well I kind of liked him, the first time we kissed." "But after the second time, it pretty much sealed the deal." He laughed a little Hoseok looked, like that was no help, "I knew because no matter what." "I was always thinking about him, and I always felt safe." Hoseok smiled a little "if you like Hyo Jin, tell her and if that doesn't help." "Kiss her" the next moment he was, gone like the wind Kihyun was. Only a little surprised. Hoseok found Hyo Jin sitting outside, enjoying the afternoon.

"Hyo Jin" she looked at him she felt, butterflies she felt nervous. And happy "yes Hoseok" he took a moment, "I...like you" he felt embarrassed. When she didn't respond at first, he was prepared to walk away. Hyo Jin quickly got up and followed him, grabbing his wrist instead of saying anything. She kissed him with all she had; it took Hoseok a few seconds before. He wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for a little while, just making out. When they pulled apart needing to breathe, they both smiled.

Hoseok said "that was wonderful," she smiled Hyo Jin then blushed. When he kissed her forehead, she decided she liked kissing Hoseok. She also decided she liked being, in his arms. They went and had dinner not long after; they were being such a couple. When Kihyun walked in with Jooheon, a little while later. He noticed how they were; he smiled to himself. It was the following morning Hoseok was smiling, so much he hugged Kihyun. Who looked like he wasn't ready for that, this early in the morning.

"Thank you for the advice Kihyun," "you're welcome Hoseok." He then proceeded to say how happy; he was that afternoon. It became official he had a girlfriend.


	18. Chapter 18

They've been at the university for three months now. Everything is going great it's now officially, Kihyun's birthday and right now he's remembering his last one. Which had been great up until what happened later on. On the news, they played a thing about it, about the guy that lost. His life because of the guys, who beat them up. It was playing on a TV in the dining hall, Kihyun had flashbacks to that night. He went white as a ghost Hoseok was the only, one who knew what was happening.

He knew he needed to distract, his friend but anyone would know that. To distract him Kihyun needed to be away from, the news Hyo Jin and Jaebum. Were wondering why their friend, was so quiet. Carefully paying attention they watched, the news report _"it's been a year since the attacks and a year since one of the victims." "Died from the attacks plenty, of people have placed." "Flowers where it happened"_ a few seconds later, Jooheon came in he knew it was. On the news it took Kihyun a moment before he wanted, to do anything in the end.

He quietly walked away with his boyfriend, Hyo Jin and Jaebum were. Now more than wondering "Hoseok what just happened," he took a moment. "Kihyun and Jooheon were both victims of the attacks last year." Hyo Jin felt her heart break a little, "holy crap" Jaebum was speechless. It was quiet for a while Hoseok remembered, what his friend was like. Days afterward after a while Hyo Jin smiled, and said: "I think Kihyun needs a distraction." Hoseok looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "well it is his birthday."

Even at this point Jaebum has gotten, excited about this plan. He laughed at the two lovebirds as they planned, something simple once they were done. Hyo Jin suggested that she should, go and talk to Jooheon. While Hoseok and Jaebum talked with Kihyun, Jooheon was surprised when Hyo Jin. Came to talk to him "I have an idea," he was curious. "What kind of idea" a moment later, "well since it's Kihyun's birthday." "I came up with a simple birthday plan," Jooheon smiled knowing it's just what's needed.

With that she proceeded to tell him, everything that night it was set. A simple dinner and movie night for him, it will happen in Kihyun's dorm. And of course, Jooheon asked if Baekhyun and Minseok wanted to join in. So it's a full room Kihyun was, certainly surprised when he walked. Into his dorm he definitely wasn't expecting, six people to be there he took. A few moments later Hoseok said, "Kihyun we, decided you need some fun." Kihyun relaxed a little he put his, stuff away. 

A little while later they had dinner, set up on the table they all. Sat around and talked happily they were having a good time. Kihyun was enjoying his birthday it was, after dinner when Jihyun called him. That definitely made his day once he was done, they set up for the movie portion of the night. Even though he's having a good time, he's still thinking about it. During the third movie, Kihyun ended up, falling asleep in Jooheon's arms. Hyo Jin was just as cozy in, Hoseok's arms. Minseok and Baekhyun, even fell asleep.

Before Jaebum could, he called it, a night and went back to his dorm. Jooheon, in the end, carried Kihyun to bed, he thought back to a year ago. And it's definitely an improvement, Hoseok turned the movie off. He and Hyo Jin went to bed moments, later no one bothered to wake up. Minseok and Baekhyun although it wasn't, long before they woke up anyway. The next morning Kihyun was happy, with how he woke up. He simply laid there enjoying the embrace, moments later Jooheon was awake.

Holding him tighter Kihyun smiled. "I definitely enjoyed last night," "that's good did it distract you enough." Kihyun thought about it "Yeah I think so," a little while later they got up. Hyo Jin and Hoseok were in the living room, being such a couple. It didn't surprise them "morning guys," Hyo Jin was smiling. "Did you enjoy your birthday surprise," she was feeling happy. Kihyun made him and Jooheon some, coffee as he said: "I did."

Hyo Jin looked at Hoseok "I'm glad I thought, of it" "Hey we both thought of it." Of course, she wouldn't deny he helped, "ok ok it was both our idea." She smirked "but I did think of it first," Hoseok held her closer and said. "Alright I give up," Hyo Jin was happy. Then she kissed him. They all slowly got ready for, their classes.


	19. Chapter 19

Jihyun was simply sitting at home, after a long day at work. She wasn't expecting her parents to stop by; she sighed the moment she noticed. Them "what do you want," there was silence. As they sat down, she looked at them, "let me guess you want your son back." Moments later her mum spoke "yes of course," Jihyun smirked, "well I'd love to help." "I would but I can't," she went to protest. "Would you just help" her dad sounded, a little annoyed. Jihyun sighed again "it's not up to me remember, and he disowned if you forgot."

"All I can do is tell him what you say, but I know exactly how he'll react." "And at the moment he's been through enough if the news lately is any indication." They looked confused "are you trying to tell, me you don't remember that." "What are you talking about Jihyun," her mother sounded over it. "The attacks from a year ago the time, when you blamed his boyfriend for it." "The anniversary was two days ago" Jihyun went, quiet it seemed to be obvious now. To both of them "oh" after a while, her dad said.

"Can you please just tell him we miss, him and would like him back in our lives." Jihyun wanted to say something sarcastic, but amazingly she held back. "It just so happens that I'm going, to see Kihyun tomorrow." "I'll pass along the message don't worry," a little while later they left. _Well, that was weird._

 

Kihyun was waiting for Jihyun he was, having some coffee while. Talking to Hoseok and Hyo Jin who were being all lovey dovey. He didn't think he'd ever see Hoseok, all over a girl but there. It was right in front of him a few moments later, Jihyun was there "hey Jihyun." "Hey Hoseok it's certainly been a while, didn't think I'd see you here." He took a moment "yeah I ended up changing, what I wanted to do." Kihyun who was next to his sister, was about to add something. But Hoseok who was smiling happily.

"This is Hyo Jin, my girlfriend," Hyo Jin blushed a little. "Nice to meet you" pointing to Kihyun, "I'm his sister." "It's nice to meet you too," a few minutes later Kihyun said. "See you lovebirds later" they, walked around finding. A nice quiet cafe Jihyun was wondering, how to casually bring up their parents. Since she couldn't think of any, she just said: "a topic I know you don't want to talk about." "Please don't talk about your parents," Jihyun had no reaction. Since she knew what Kihyun would say, "all I'll say."

"Is that apparently they miss you and want you back," Kihyun scoffed "yeah cause that's gonna happen." She didn't say anything more on the subject; they ordered something simple. Then talked about other things "so when did, Hoseok finally get a girl." Kihyun laughed a little "it was just over, three months ago." He smiled as he added "I played matchmaker," Jihyun was surprised "wow." They talked about a few other things, and by the time they were done. Kihyun went back to the dorm, and Jihyun went home.

 

The moment Kihyun left Hoseok, and Hyo Jin dropped everything. They were doing they went to his room, as soon as they entered. They were all over each other the; kisses were different. They were full of passion, full of need. Need they didn't fully realize was there, until this moment. Soon enough they were lying on his bed, and slowly losing their clothes. It was certainly getting steamy. Hoseok was teasing a little, making Hyo Jin a little breathless. She was going to tell him to stop, with his teasing.

All she could do was moan, his name. Soon enough all they could do was release breathy moans. Of each other's names, Hyo Jin had been, feeling nervous about her first time. But since she's been with Hoseok all, of that had disappeared. It's so obvious to her just how much she's, loved Hoseok has given her. Everything she's needed, and everything she didn't know she was missing.

 

Kihyun had just gotten back to the dorm; he stood there for a moment. Before walking out the moment he heard, moaning he knew it was. Safer to be somewhere else, he wandered a little. Simply finding something to do he found, Jooheon coming out of his lecture. They didn't say anything as they walked to Jooheon's, dorm it was quiet. So it was obvious they were alone, "it's definitely more quiet than in my dorm". Jooheon smiled a little "I take it they were, going at it" Kihyun smiled a little awkwardly.

"The moment I walked in and heard, them I walked back out seconds later". Jooheon moved closer to Kihyun who was, sitting on the sofa. Kissing him gently before adding, "let's make some noise of our own". Kihyun laughed a little before kissing him, again a moment later they. Moved to Jooheon's room it was only, a matter of seconds for them. To lose their clothes, of course, no matter, how he teased him. Kihyun's moans always got louder, each time by the end. Jooheon was sure someone had heard them.

Someone heard them alright. Baekhyun and Minseok walked in at the wrong time they found out. Just how vocal Kihyun is, now they don't know how to. React since they don't, want to feel awkward they left. The dorm "that was certainly unexpected," Baekhyun was a little quiet. But added "you're not wrong," he felt a little weirded out.


	20. Chapter 20

Baekhyun and Minseok felt a little differently, about Jooheon and Kihyun now. They were having breakfast in the dining room, Minseok, and Baekhyun. Made a comment about what had happened, the night before "you know Kihyun I didn't know." "You could be so loud," Kihyun stopped eating. For a moment to think about what, they were talking about. When he realized his eyes widened in surprise.

They both laughed and moved on from, the now blushing and clearly. Embarrassed Kihyun Baekhyun added, "you, should make it obvious next time if you". "Plan on having  _fun_  Jooheon"they laughed more, Jooheon was quiet. Even he felt embarrassed, there was silence. They didn't know what to say; it caused Minseok and Baekhyun. To smirk and laugh like they are up to no good. 

After a while, they were left alone. "I can't believe they heard us last night," Kihyun had his face buried in his hands. Jooheon took a moment "at least we can learn from this." He was clearly smiling a little moving along; they started talking about Christmas. Of course, they were going to be more, discreet next time.

 

It's a few days after New Years, and things are quiet. Well at least a little bit, anyway since it's holidays. And none of them have anything, happening all seven of them. Have rented a cabin, near the beach, so they've. Been busy swimming and, having plenty of fun. They're doing something simple, for Jaebum's birthday. It's nice at the moment; it's just after sunrise. Jooheon and Kihyun were walking, along the water enjoying the morning. 

Hyo Jin and Hoseok were still lying in bed,relaxing Baekhyun was in the kitchen having some coffee. Minseok was having a shower before, going into town for. A little while and at the moment Jaebum, was still busy sleeping. "Coming to the beach was definitely, a good idea" they were sitting. On a bench feeling the little, breeze as they enjoyed the view. "It definitely was". That night they surprised Jaebum with, a little beach party. It was Baekhyun and Minseok, who had gotten some locals.

In on the fun, there was dancing, drinking on the beach. It was good for Jaebum who looked like he was having plenty of fun. In the end, some of them passed out on, the beach Baekhyun ended up. Making out with one of the girls, they were both a little drunk. Minseok made it to the couch inside, before he passed out. Kihyun decided to be a little cheeky, feeling the effect of the alcohol. He ran into the water trying to, get Jooheon to chase him. Jooheon laughed a little before he did just that.

Jaebum watched them a little before having, one last drink while laying on the sand. He was smiling and feeling happy, about his impromptu birthday party. He could hear Kihyun giggling as Jooheon, caught him they were both. Wet but it didn't stop them from, standing in the water making out. Kihyun, of course, had his arms wrapped, around Jooheon's neck. While he held Kihyun like he never, wanted to let go at all. After about ten minutes they went to, get out Jooheon slipped a little then.

Not only did he fall on his butt, but he took Kihyun with him. Making him giggle more it's just lucky, that they weren't that far in. So, in the end, Kihyun ended up sitting, on his boyfriend. Jooheon felt a little uncomfortable, but he didn't mind Kihyun sitting on him. They continued kissing moments later; they weren't the only ones having fun. Hoseok and Hyo Jin were in their room, having plenty of fun. The next morning they all had hangovers, so they spent the day recovering.

 

It's been three days since and now they, are on their way home. It's a quiet road trip everyone's a little, tired but it wouldn't be hard to tell. That they all had fun a couple of them took turns, driving but it was mostly Jaebum. But he didn't seem to mind. Getting back around four hours later, they all went their separate ways. Hoseok and Hyo Jin going to spend, time with her family. Minseok and Baekhyun went, back to their families.

Kihyun had planned to go with Jooheon back, to his hometown for a while. It certainly was a good idea having, a decent holiday. Before having to get back to university. Along the way you can still tell who has, their Christmas decorations up. The trip was quiet, but it was nice. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright, class you can go now just remember, the test is only a week away." Kihyun, Hyo Jin, and Jaebum, quietly groaned. They gathered their books and, bags and slowly walked out of the classroom. "I'm so not prepared enough for the test," Kihyun sounded a little nervous. Hyo Jin was a little more positive about it, "I'm not either, but it's still a week away." Jaebum was freaking out, on the inside. It was nearing lunch time they all headed back, to their dorms to put their things away. Kihyun stood speechless "why are you here," he sounded so emotionless. As he looked at his parents.

"Kihyun I'm sorry we're sorry," he let them in the room then he put his things down. He folded his arms across his chest, "sorry about what I'm pretty sure you both need more than I'm sorry." They deserved that "I know we do, I'm sorry we failed as parents." Kihyun laughed a little "you definitely failed," it fell quiet for a minute or two. "None of this would have happened if you two accepted me." It wasn't hard to know that Kihyun wanted, to be left alone now. After a few minutes of awkward silence, his parents left.

Kihyun breathed a big sigh of relief as he took time to collect himself. Once he was fine, he headed to the dining room. Along the way, he met up with Jooheon, "what's wrong" "is it that obvious huh?"Jooheon nodded. Once they grabbed their food, they sat down "I just had a visit from my parents." Jooheon stopped himself from asking 'how did it go," but Kihyun continued "they apologized." "And said they were sorry for failing as parents," they started eating. As they were joined by their friends, "is it a good thing that they apologized."

At first, Kihyun just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'm relieved in a way." "That they finally acknowledged it but, I don't think it will change anything." Jooheon simply agreed with that; it looked like Hyo Jin was going to ask the obvious question. But when she looked at Hoseok he simply shook, his head wordlessly saying 'don't ask.' Besides Hoseok and Jooheon, Baekhyun had an idea of what they were talking about. A change of topic happened a minute later, Minseok played with the food on his plate a little.

"I hate exams" they all agreed, "no matter how much I study it never sticks." He quietly whined before having a drink of water; there was only a little more conversation after that. Hoseok and Hyo Jin decided to spend some, time alone off campus. So they headed into town and walked around, a little Jaebum went back to his dorm to study. Minseok and Baekhyun had a class to get to, Jooheon and Kihyun went to Jooheon's dorm. Deciding to watch a movie while attempting to study a little.

Kihyun jumped a little not expecting his phone to go off; it was a message from his sister. "I'm sorry I should have told you mum and, dad were going to see you." Kihyun smiled a little "it's ok I'm still not sure how to feel, about them apologizing." Kihyun sighed as he turned to his books, to see if anything would stick. Jooheon was at his desk with a few books open; he was trying his hardest to study. Although it was a little easier for Jooheon, sometimes he only had to study a little. And it would stick, but it depended, on what he was reading.

It had fallen quiet in the room, but it's, not like they felt the need to fill the silence. After a while, Kihyun felt like he was going crazy. He had to do something else it was a few, minutes later Kihyun decided that they needed a little bit of music. Without hesitation, he started to dance a little, and it was only a matter of time before Jooheon noticed. At first, he simply smiled before, joining in.

 

It’s the day of the test, and it's quite obvious that no one is ready for it. Of course, there are the ones who studied and some that tried. But it's easy to see who doesn't want the test, to even happen but it is. Kihyun, Jaebum and Hyo Jin file into the room with their classmates. One thing is certain they're all quiet. Kihyun is a little nervous about it but is doing his best not to show it. Hyo Jin is simply playing it cool, holding it together. Jaebum is actually feeling good about it.

A few minutes later their teacher walks in, smirking a little. As they can see that the students, want it over and done with. Once the test is sitting in front of them, "are you ready" they all groaned quietly. "You may begin" for some, it didn't take long for them to finish, so they sat there quietly. For Kihyun he felt like he was going a little crazy. Thankfully the test was over, and class was done. They all felt relieved as they left the room.


End file.
